


Хрупкое и недолговечное

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Interspecies Romance, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016





	Хрупкое и недолговечное

Никто не знает, как это случается. Двое просто видят друг друга, замечают что-то такое, что привлекает их внимание и…  
  
Земляне называют это «искра проскочила». На Ниратау, откуда родом энсин Сил, это называют сложным выражением, переводящимся примерно как «озарение звёздным лучом в счастливый час».  
  
Нийота любит играть словами — языки не только её профессия, они — её страсть. Но Сил, у которой помимо речевых нюансов есть множество, связанных с жестами: положение рук при произнесении одного и того же слова меняет смысл до неузнаваемости, — своей стеснительностью и стремлением поскорее уйти и спрятаться за микроскопом в лаборатории привлекает её внимание всё больше. И что-то в этом есть.  
  
Нийота всегда знакомится со всеми представителями рас, язык которых не знает, и встречается с ними по вечерам, чтобы пополнить свой огромный список изученного ещё одним пунктом. Сил учит её языку Ниратау словно нехотя, робкая и смущённая неожиданным вниманием. Нийота никак не может понять, в чём дело, пока не зарывается в словари и путеводители по Ниратау достаточно, чтобы начать понимать не только язык, но его носителя.  
  
Они со Споком давно уже находятся в нейтрально-дружеских отношениях: и слепому видно, как Спок с Джимом смотрят друг на друга, Нийота вовсе не собирается разрушать их зарождающееся чувство. У неё тоже появляется нечто подобное — вот только сердце подсказывает ей, что для Сил это значит гораздо больше.  
  
Когда Нийота впервые набирается смелости прикоснуться к лицу Сил, сказав о своём расположении вслух — официальное выражение желания быть вместе на языке Ниратау, — Сил аккуратно берёт её за руку большими когтистыми пальцами и медленно, словно подбирая верные слова, осведомляется о том, хорошо ли Нийота представляет, чего хочет.  
  
Нийота не представляет — она просто земная девушка, и ей, как и всем, хочется дарить и получать тепло и ласку. Поэтому из головы Нийоты вылетают все те слова, которые она готовила для этого разговора, и она просто целует Сил в щёку.  
  
Сил, конечно же, целует её в губы. Она тоже многое знает о Земле.

  
  
***

  
  
На языке Ниратау счастье обозначается целым спектром определений: «хрупкое, недолговечное, ценное, тёплое, доброе, обрекающее». Сил показывает это слово, когда Нийота приходит к ней следующим вечером, а потом позволяет прикоснуться к своей необычной голове — на ней словно растут пальцы. Сил рассказывает, как её далёкие предки, у которых там были не только пальцы — руки, такие, как у Нийоты, только короткие — предплечье и ладонь, — умели лазить по деревьями и даже плавать с помощью них.  
  
Нийота, затаив дыхание, гладит трепещущие пальцы, распускающиеся ей навстречу, будто диковинный цветок, и целует тонкую нежную кожу под ними. Сил глубоко вздыхает, чуть вздрогнув, и поясняет: это очень личный жест, всё равно что поцеловать человека в ладонь.  
  
— Я доверяю тебе, — говорит Сил, раскрывшись перед ней, и на языке Ниратау это значит: «Я люблю тебя».

  
  
***

  
  
Сил удивительно аккуратна в том, что делает руками, хотя сперва, рассказывает она, за её спиной в научном отделе частенько смеялись, говоря, что она перебьёт все пробирки. Гребенчатые ладони жёсткие и сильные, но двигаются изящно, и Нийота дышит открытым ртом, глядя, как они нежно скользят по её шоколадной коже, лаская грудь.  
  
Сил удивительно чувственна — и щедро делится этим с Нийотой: она учится целоваться по-французски, ей нравится, когда Нийота скользит языком по кожистым гребням на её теле, и в ответ она показывает Нийоте ещё одну их функцию — вытягивается на кровати на животе и приглашает лечь на неё, а потом легонько раскачивает Нийоту на себе, придерживая её за талию. Гребни массируют тело Нийоты, пальцы на голове Сил раскрываются, нежно вплетаясь в её тёмные волосы, ладони Сил ложатся на ягодицы Нийоты, чуть покалывая их коготками — и Нийота словно растворяется в ласкающем её теплом море, так много необычных и приятных ощущений она получает.  
  
Сил говорит, что это всё — особый секрет, который выделяет её кожа, когда она возбуждена, но Нийота уверена — Сил просто прекрасная любовница, умеющая показать свои чувства языком тела.  
  
И Нийота с удовольствием учит этот язык.

  
  
***

  
  
Утром первого дня увольнительной на Йорктауне, когда экипаж только-только начинает покидать корабль, она догоняет Спока и предлагает ему забрать медальон, который он ей подарил. Спок отказывается — и Нийота знает, что это не столько ради возможного предложения отношений, но ради дружбы и того душевного тепла, что они подарили друг другу и продолжают дарить до сих пор.  
  
Они гуляют с Сил по станции до поздней ночи, а потом в номере Сил, волнуясь, предлагает ей сесть на кресло — и показывает, чему она научилась самостоятельно. Нийота выгибается и стонет, когда язык Сил щекочет её клитор, а восхитительно гибкие и длинные пальцы погружаются в неё, даря ощущение заполненности и выводя на абсолютно новую вершину удовольствия.  
  
Они занимаются любовью всю оставшуюся ночь, а наутро капитан Кирк вызывает всех на корабль.

  
  
***

  
  
Плен — ещё не катастрофа. То, что Сил, трепетная и добродушная, всё-таки отдаёт деталь, доверенную ей капитаном, Кроллу — тоже. Нийота рвётся в бой, вызывая Кролла на словесные поединки, и не боится использовать свои знания психологии для дерзкого анализа его поведения вслух.  
  
Но она увлекается — и их с Сил разделяет прочная дверь, а зловеще сверкающую красными иероглифами деталь Нийота боится, потому как не знает, чем может закончиться её использование.  
  
Она кричит на Кролла, объятая страхом, и Сил смотрит на неё так, будто уверена, что только Нийота сумеет её спасти. Но у того, кто потратил десятилетия на поиски биологического оружия массового поражения, нет жалости.  
  
Сил, её нежная и трогательная Сил погибает, сожранная облаком загадочной тьмы, и Нийоте остаётся только боль и воспоминание о её предсмертном крике.  
  
Кролл губит её счастье. Хрупкое и недолговечное.

  
  
***

  
  
Теперь Нийота понимает язык Ниратау так, будто родилась на этой планете.  
  
Но больше никогда не говорит на нём.


End file.
